


Hate/Love

by Craziichas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 07:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craziichas/pseuds/Craziichas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their hate was so consuming, so intense that they never realized the moment it became something completely different..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shock and Awe

**Author's Note:**

> Not HBP or DH compliant. I own nothing and JK Rowling owns it all. I just have the funs. Also I started this a LONG time ago and I'm new to this site. Originally published on Harrypotterfanfiction.com

The war had ended amazingly before seventh year; it lasted only the summer though it felt as though years had passed. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, defeated Voldemort. It was difficult but he did it and now they all went on with their lives. The first of September came a bit quickly but they were all excited to get back to the one thing that remained constant in their lives. Hogwarts.

Hermione had received her Head Girl letter, like that was a surprise, only days before they were to leave. She was happy, but didn't like who they made Head Boy. She spent the remainder of the time at the burrow quiet and withdrawn. No one understood what was wrong, she refused to let them see the letter. Finally Harry and Ron couldn't take it anymore and barged into her room determined to get that letter or have her tell them what was wrong.

"Merlin’s Beard Hermione, what is wrong with you?" Ron yelled after slamming the door. Hermione was just reading the letter over and over again before they came in. She didn't have enough time to hide it this time though.

"Nothing Ronald. Why are you just barging in here without knocking?" she was angry now. Harry just gave Ron a look to try and calm him down before stepping close enough to 'Mione to grab the letter if he really had to. 

"We are just worried about you. We just want to make it better." he spoke calmly. 

"There is nothing wrong, I'm fine." she looked at both of them before looking away. Harry took it as the right time, he stepped forward enough to snatch the letter right out of her hands, running out of the room while Ron held her back.

"HARRY!! GET BACK HERE!!." she was fuming now, Ron was a lot stronger then she expected as he kept her from killing Harry. Soon Harry returned after having read the letter, he looked pale and mad at the same time. When Ron spotted him he let Hermione go immediately. The letter was just dangling from his fingers before it fell to the floor. Hermione was crying now, and slowly sat on the bed. Harry ran over to her and hugged her. Ron, confused, picked up the discarded letter and read it.

Dear Hermione Granger,

 

We wish to inform you that you have been chosen for the post of Head Girl. It is with great pleasure that we chose you, however we must inform you of who will be Head Boy. Normally we do not reveal that but given the person we felt that you should know beforehand. The Head Boy will be Draco Malfoy. Now I will not have any fights between you, or you may lose this post. See you at the start of term.

 

Headmaster,  
Albus Dumbledore.

 

Ron now understood why Hermione was acting the way she was, why Harry had that look on his face. 

"But...he...deatheater...I..." words could not be spoken to describe what he was feeling. He sat next to Hermione and sighed.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't know how to say it. He is such a vile....Ugh...Bastard and I didn't know exactly what to do. I mean I have to live with him. All Head Boys and Girls share a common room and bathroom. Thankfully we will have separate rooms, I...just don't want this. But I refuse to back away." Hermione felt better now that they knew. She was still uneasy about it all however. 

 

 

 

The day came and they were boarding the Hogwarts Express. Hermione had changed a bit over the summer; she had grown up in more ways than one. Her hair no longer bushy, her body filled out in all the right places. Her wardrobe was not baggy on her. She looked like a woman not a little girl. It would seem that many of the boys around her noticed, not paying them any attention she moved further on to the train with Harry and Ron. Turning to them she smiled.

"I have to go to the head compartment. I'll see Ron at the meeting. Bye" she gave them both a hug before running off. Arriving at the compartment she took a deep breath before swiftly opening the door only to find it empty. Sighing again she brought her trunk into the compartment and put it away. Not before pulling out a large book to occupy her, though she wasn't able to read it, all she could think about was him. How could he be allowed back? He was a deatheater. Everyone knew it. And yet here he was, in a position of power. The sound of the compartment opening brought her out of her thoughts to stare and the one who was occupying them. She was slightly shocked by his appearance. His silvery blonde hair was just long enough to fall into his stormy grey eyes. She could tell from his clothes that he had matured all over. She found a sigh threaten to fall out but held it back and looked away from him. ‘I was checking out the ferret..what is wrong with me?’ she scolded herself. Not sure if he would have noticed, and if he did would he say anything about it? He sat himself silently across from Hermione. She lifted her book in front of her eyes, hoping that her flushed cheeks would subside.

They sat in silence for the entire ride; she was astonished that he didn’t make one single negative comment. The prefect meeting went off flawlessly; she found that they worked well together when they weren’t fighting. They sent prefect pairs off to patrol the train and they sat back down. Silence taking over once again. When they arrived at Hogwarts Hermione found herself annoyed with him. Why didn’t he at least argue, or fight, or call her names? She stepped off the train and into the head’s carriage without a word to anyone. He joined her shortly after and stared at her.

“What’s wrong with you?” he spoke with a bit of annoyance himself. She looked at him with a frown.

“Nothing, What’s wrong with you?”

“Oh, nothing…just stuck with a Mudblood like you…it’s kind of a downer” he smirked and she was livid. Her face was red and she wanted to yell, and scream. But she didn’t want to lose Head Girl. “Nothing to say to that? Well, I guess, mudbloods, can’t think of anything to say. But then again, there aren’t many…mudbloods like you are there? Mudblood.” He was laughing now; he wanted to make her angry. He wanted her to scream at him. Then maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with her anymore. Wouldn’t have to look at her beautiful face anymore. ‘What? I didn’t think that…nope not at all’ he shook his head to get that thought out.

She was beyond angry, but said nothing. Ignored every word he said, though she heard and took it all inside. She had to keep her eyes closed, had to picture something happy to keep from blowing up. Once they got to Hogwarts she was out of the carriage before he could blink and went up to the castle. Being away from him was a great idea.

 

 

 

The great hall was filled with laughter and joy. Many happy to be back, many just happy to be alive. As Hermione and Draco reached the doors she wished this would all be over. They opened them and the great hall became silent. She sighed and went further in, Malfoy right beside her. She was about to go to her table when he spoke softly.

“Don’t miss me too much, Mudblood” and began his way to the Slytherin table but her voice, her angry voice stopped him and he turned to her. Suddenly finding the look in her eyes completely arousing. 

“That is it…It has barely been a day and you’ve said that awful word to me countless times. I will not have you or anyone else call me a bloody mudblood again.” As she was yelling she was moving closer towards him.

“Well it’s not my fault you are a mudblood, it’s your ruddy parents fault. Don’t yell at me about it.” He felt himself walk to her as well. The whole great hall, staff included were shocked at the display in front of them. They moved closer, yelling louder and louder until they were just an inch about, their noses close to touching.

“MUDBLOOD”

“FERRET”

Just a moment later Malfoy grabbed her waist and pressed his lips to hers passionately, Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with equal fervor. The students and professors were left with nothing but shock and awe.


	2. The Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little unrealistic but I don't really care and love it anyway!

Minutes passed, though to those watching it felt like hours, with Draco and Hermione clinging to each other. Kissing what looked like the life out of each other. They didn’t noticed anything or anyone but each other. The students watching were all disgusted by the open display of affection between two people that should loathe each other. Professors where on the fence about how to handle the situation. On one hand they knew that this wasn’t a proper behavior of students but on the other these were two students that could bring the houses together finally. Harry and Ron had had about enough and were about to get up and separate the pair when it happened naturally. A sigh of relief passed throughout the hall.

Draco broke the kiss first mainly due to the need for air. He stared at Hermione and smiled briefly. She was panting a bit, regaining her breath and there was a slight flush throughout her cheeks. He couldn’t help the thought of just how gorgeous she looked at the moment. She was a brilliant kisser as well and it brought on thoughts of the sexual kind, which he had to repress as best he could.

Hermione felt a bit disappointed when he broke away but realized it was for air, which she sorely needed. She looked up at Draco with unsure eyes. He had kissed her and for the life of her she didn’t know why he would do that. They hated each other. Yet she didn’t regret it for a second. In fact, she wanted more. She wanted to be alone with him and wanted things to progress. This scared the crap out of her, mainly because it’s Malfoy for crying out loud.

“I…um..” he spoke softly to her. He took a look back at the slytherin table and was greeted with many deadly stares. Pansy and Blaise especially. He was torn; a part of him enjoyed every second and had no reservations about doing it again and longer with less clothing. The other part, however, felt as though he just betrayed his friends and family. He had to get out of here with some semblance of dignity.

 

“Get away from me, mudblood” he allowed his voice to carry throughout the hall. Taking one last look at Hermione he then stormed out of the hall. Once the doors shut he ran as fast as he could. He had to hide and think. The Quidditch pitch was empty and no one would go out the way. He finally stopped in the middle and laid on the grass.

Hermione had yet to move, tears rolling down her face at his horrible words. She took one look at Harry and Ron, seeing their angry faces. She ran out of the hall, not stopping until she came to the library. Her sanctuary of sorts, upon finding a table in the back and out of view from the doors she sat down and put her head in hands. She couldn’t stop the tears from falling. She felt like such a fool. Why on earth would she even think about enjoying a kiss from Malfoy. He was a right foul git and she needed to stay as far away from him as possible. ‘What are Harry and Ron going say?’ she thought. She was horrified to think that they would stop talking to her because of this. But she was also a bit worried they’d go after Malfoy over it. It was just a dumb kiss. A dumb, stupid, idiotic, perfect, wonderful kiss. “Shit” she muttered under her breath. This was awful. Just terrible, now what was she going to do. She wondered what Malfoy was doing right now. ‘Washing is mouth out most likely.’ Shaking her head she began looking for a book to take her mind off things.

Draco stared up at the sky thinking about the kiss. ‘Why did I do it?’ he wondered. It wasn’t like he liked the mudblood Granger. ‘She was miss-know-it-all-bookworm. No one really liked her, they just put up with her. She wasn’t even that pretty.’ He closed his eyes at this thought and sighed. Who was he kidding she was beautiful. What was more difficult for him was that she had all of the qualities he looked for in a woman. “No!” he yelled to himself. He had to stop thinking like that. He was a Malfoy and they don’t date mudbloods. Which is all she was to him. There was no way it would ever work. It was this thought that carried him on his way to the head’s common room.

Hermione arrived at the head’s common room praying he wasn’t there. She had yet to see Harry or Ron and thought it best to keep it that way for tonight. She sat down on the couch in front of the fire and admired her surroundings. The book in the library really did nothing to keep Malfoy out of her mind. She just wished that she hadn’t liked it so much. It was the best kiss she’d ever had and that was just…awful at this point. ‘Why did he have to be so good at it?’ She felt herself start to cry again as she remember just how much he hated it. ‘But why did he kiss me in the first place?’ she forced the tears to stop and dried her face, getting up to go to her room. She was tired and just wanted to sleep. It was then that she heard the portrait open and in walk the jerk of the day.

Draco was frozen just inside the common room. He could tell immediately that she had been crying by her red and puffy eyes. A feeling of guilt washed over him and he wanted to apologize for a second, but it passed and he willed it away. He wouldn’t say he was sorry to someone like her. She was nothing to him and that was how she was going to stay. Nothing. He didn’t know what to do or say so he just made for his room. No speaking whatsoever to her.

As he passed she felt herself fill with anger. ‘How dare he!’ she couldn’t believe that he was just going to ignore her like that. He kissed her and then pretends it didn’t happen. Ha! She was going to do something about that. She saw his eyes flicker with a moment of guilt upon looking at her. She went to a mirror and saw why. It was obvious she had been crying. ‘Well good, at least he has a bit of a heart in there’ she ran up to her room and slammed the door. Crawling into bed, still in her robes, she fell fast asleep.

He was an idiot. She would kill him for ignoring her but the else was he to do? It shouldn’t have happened and it wouldn’t happen again. He would treat her the way he always had and hoped he didn’t lose his friends. She certainly wasn’t worth losing friends over. It wasn’t before long that he too felt into a deep sleep. Both dreaming about the other.

 

 

 

The next morning came sooner than Hermione wanted. There were no classes until tomorrow but she dreaded going to see Harry and Ron. Climbing out of bed she took a quick shower and dressed in jeans and a jumper before heading down to the hall for breakfast. She didn’t hear anything coming from Draco’s room not sure if that meant he was gone or still asleep. She opened the door to the Great Hall to find all eyes on her. Feeling uncomfortable she found a seat across from Harry and Ron. She just started piling some food on her plate as they all stared at her.

“So…are you going to explain what happened yesterday?” Ron said in a cruel tone.

“If I knew Ronald I would tell you, remember he kissed me not the other way around” she began eating her food trying her best not to look over at the Slytherin table.

“Well you sure seemed to be enjoying it, I mean come on! This is Malfoy we are talking about here! How could you!” his face was bright red and Hermione didn’t know what to say to him.

From the Slytherin table Draco could hear Weasel yelling at Granger. He tried not to care, even tried to ignore it, but he couldn’t. He stared at them, wondering what she would say to his latest outburst. He spent the whole night dreaming of them in his bed, naked of course, having the best time and feeling so happy. He never felt that feeling awake in his entire life; he was surprised he could imagine it. He was one of the first in the Hall for breakfast, but it wasn’t long before it filled up. He had Pansy and Blaise across from him but not speaking with him at all. He wished they at least yelled a bit. But the silent treatment was fine for now.

At Ron’s words Hermione stood up, looking down at him before he too stood up.  
“It’s not my fault he is a better kisser than you! I’m sooo sorry that I couldn’t help enjoying the fact that I was finally getting a proper kiss from someone who knew how!” she yelled before tossing the rest of her food at him and storming out of the Hall. The rest of the student erupted in laughter at Ron, who turned as red as his hair, before he sat back down looking to Harry. 

“I don’t know what’s up with her mate, but we’ll figure it out.” He patted Ron on the back and looked for Malfoy, who must have left shortly after Hermione did.

Draco caught up with Hermione just outside the hall. He grabbed her arm and spun her around. She looked up at him a bit worried before she saw the look on his face. He was smiling. Genuinely smiling at her. It was then that she realized what she had said in front of the entire school. Her face turned a deep shade of red before she looked away from him. They were standing in the middle of the hallway in plain view of the Great Hall doors. He gently brought her face back to him before leaning down and giving her the gentlest kiss she had ever had. She put her hands on his face and pulled him even closer. This was the scene that everyone came upon as the doors opened and they all came out from breakfast


	3. Confusions for all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not DH compliant.

There was one thing that neither of them was thinking of in that moment. The rest of the student body. She felt him and he felt her and for those brief moments, where it was just them together, that was all they cared about. However once the commotion really started and she could hear the whispers she pulled away from him. She looked up at his face, a slight smile planted there and she slapped him as hard as she could. 

"You bastard!" she yelled before pushing through the crowd and running onto the grounds. This was not how her year was supposed to be going. Why did she keep letting him kiss her, better yet why did she like it? She had so many thoughts rumbling around her head that she was getting a headache. She didn't know what the hell was going on; she paced around as she imagined Harry and Ron were picking a fight with Malfoy. This was all too much, too confusing for her to really be able to think. She could feel the rain start to come down so she headed back inside but didn't move too quickly. 

Draco was dealing with crap of his own as Harry and Ron came to stand before him. "What are you playing at?" they asked, glaring at him. He sighed, his hand still rubbing his cheek where she slapped him. How dare she? He thought to himself. Everyone was still staring at him; in fact the great hall was getting backlogged with people because there wasn't any room. He looked back down at the two people who were probably hoping to kill him and laughed. He laughed at how ridiculous it all was. At how his 'friends' were glaring at him like he was a traitor. At how people couldn't get out of the great hall because he kissed her again. 

"I'm not playing at anything. What was it that she said? Oh yeah...it's not my fault I'm a better kisser then you." he pushed himself through the crowd and went to the common room. He wasn't about to deal with the slytherins and at this point he wasn't even sure he could pull of the lie properly enough. He liked kissing her and he knew that she liked kissing him so what in the hell were they going to do about it? He heard the portrait hole open and there she was. 

She didn't want to speak to him, she wanted to do what he did to her which was completely and utterly ignore him but he had this look on his face, this slightly pleading look that made her sit down next to him. "You keep kissing me." she said simply. 

"Yes." was all he said. He wasn't really sure there was anything else that he could say. That was a fact, he kept kissing her. He knew it wasn't right but a part of him wondered why it couldn't be. The war was over, his father was rotting in Azkaban, and so what was keeping him from being happy. The fact that she hated him probably had a little something to do with that. 

"Why?" she asked. Her eyes were locked on the fireplace, she was surprised that he didn't try and blame her in some way. She finally looked over at him and sighed. Why did he have to be so good looking? She had always had feelings for Ron. With his disheveled hair had is crooked smile. They had kissed during the war and she had thought that maybe it would have sparked some kind of relationship but nothing ever happened. She had resigned herself with the knowledge that she’d have to make the first move and she didn’t think that was fair. If Ron had wanted her he should do something about it. He knew how she felt, how could he not? She took her mind off of Ron and focus on Malfoy who had yet to answer her.

"Because, I wanted to." he said. She huffed and flopped all the way back on the couch. That wasn't the answer she was looking for. 'I temporarily lost my mind. My apologies' was more what she was hoping for. Any other reason for why he did it wouldn't make a whole lot of sense to her. She and he were not two people that kissed. They weren't two that dated, or even two that were friends. It just didn't happen. Now however, she was seen kissing the one person that she's supposed to hate about as much as she hated Voldemort. It was odd thinking about it like that because she didn't really think she ever hated Draco that much. Oh it's Draco now? Stupid voices. 

"I don't get it. You...you hate me. You call me a mudblood every second because you know that it bothers me. Why on earth would you want to kiss me?" she turned on the couch to look at him properly. She could see his mind working double and she smiled. She never thought about him as being like her in a lot of ways. They were the top two with grades, they excelled at every subject, though she was sure he was better at potions and she was also sure that was because Snape had been teaching it. 

"Because..I don't really know. There we were, yelling at each other in front of everyone. And I just did it. And then just a moment ago, I felt...I felt..." he sighed and shook his head. "I don't know exactly that either. You were so upset and I just, I just kissed you. But I enjoyed both." he finished and she could see that it wasn't some lie to use against her, he was honest with her and she smiled. 

"Alright. Well..if we are being honest, I enjoyed both too." she felt herself blush. She bit her lip as he looked at her, with a look that made her knees weak. He shifted slightly to get close to her, his hand lifted up to caress her face before grasping gently at her neck and pulling her into him. He kissed her once again. Deeply, but slowly and softly. She wasn’t sure what was happening. She knew that this would mean more talking, more sussing out what was going on. Two people who were on opposite sides don’t do this, she kept repeating that to herself and wondered why it should matter now. Maybe there had always been something there, they just didn’t see it.

Here they were alone in their common room. Away from prying eyes, or at least that was what they thought until they heard a noise coming from the portrait hole, effectively ruining that moment. "Bloody hell!" it was two voices and Hermione didn't want to even look because she knew exactly who it was going to be. She broke away from Draco, their foreheads touching for a moment. He knew what this meant, a fight, because of him. He didn't want to cause her pain, which was a fact that didn't seem obvious to him until now. He didn't want her friends to hurt her either, so he wasn't sure whether he should stay or go. He had no right to try and protect her, he had spent so long being the person she needed protecting from, but things changed. 

"Harry..Ron..." she sighed. She spoke and he froze. If she wanted him gone she'd tell him to go, but he wasn't going to leave now. Not after this.


	4. Confrontations Part 1

Harry and Ron stood and stared at the couple. Ron’s face had turned the color of his red hair, like it always did, and Harry just looked shocked. She could tell Draco wanted to leave, she turned her head to look at him and nodded, giving him permission to go. She understood that this would be too much; they didn’t even know what they were in the slightest. He looked down at her and smiled, she smiled back. This of course made her best friends even angrier. Ron came like madman and pulled her away from Draco. She glared at Ron.

“What the bloody hell are you doing ‘Mione?” Ron had a tight grip on her arm and Draco couldn’t help the anger he felt at Ron grabbing her like that. Hermione tried to pull her arm away, only finding it far too difficult.

“This is the head’s common room, what happens inside is nobody’s business.” She smacked at him. “Now let me go this instant Ronald!” he didn’t let her go however. Harry came up to grab Ron’s shoulder.

“Mate, let her go.” He said calmly.

“No! She can’t just…she…he’s the enemy damn it!” Ron was obviously angry and it wasn’t that she blamed him. A part of her was angry with herself for allowing something like this to happen but at the same time they weren’t her parents and she could kiss whoever chose and they really had no say in the matter. It was the principal of the thing that bothered her.

“Weasel, you better let her go.” Draco said with such possession that one half of her hated it and the other half melted. She was never one to be bossed around but she felt that this was Draco simply trying to protect her. She didn’t know why she liked it, considering this was Malfoy of all people, but she did. She couldn’t stop the light smile that graced her face.

“Leave Malfoy, this isn’t about you. This is about Hermione.” Harry spoke sternly. She sighed. She didn’t like this at all. She didn’t want to lose her friends but she refused to allow them to behave as though they can treat her like a child.

 

“It bloody well is..” he started, even about to stand between Hermione and her friends. But her voice gave him pause and he looked at her.

“Dra..Malfoy.” she sighed, she knew calling him Draco would upset them further. “Go on upstairs. If I need your assistance I’ll call you okay?” she looked at him, a pleading look on her face for him to comply. He sighed in defeat but got in Ron’s face before leaving to give him one final warning.

“If she has a single bruise or mark on her arm from you manhandling her, I swear to Merlin I will make you regret the day you were born.” He glared at him before turning and disappearing in his room. She was grateful for his sudden need to protect her because Ron really was starting to hurt her.

“Ron, let go of me this instant. You are hurting me.” She glared at him. Finally he released her arm and she rubbed it, she was sure there would be a bruise and a part of her was happy that Draco made that threat. She sat on the couch and sighed. “What are you two doing here?” she asked, she knew she didn’t invite them to visit and they didn’t usually just stop in.

 

Harry came to sit down next to her. “We were concerned that something was wrong with you. Like maybe a curse was on you since you were kissing Malfoy so much.” He sounded mad but he had a smirk on her face. She shook her head. Ron was pacing, she could only hear the ramblings of anger coming from him. It was times like these that she really wondered what she saw in him in the first place.

“You…and he…and it’s…He’s the enemy!…this is…Bugger all…” she laughed at him which caused Ron to glare at her. “What’s so funny?”

“You Ron, this is ludicrous. I’m a big girl. I can kiss whoever I choose and in case you have forgotten, the war is over. Dumbledore doesn’t want us to have all this anger between the houses. I don’t know what is going on with Draco bu-” she was cut off by Harry.

“Draco?” he asked, slightly shocked. She sighed.

“Yes, do you have an issue with me calling a person by their name? What’s the point of calling him Malfoy after I’ve snogged him a few times now?” she laughed again. “It’s just…Look, the war is over and maybe we should be giving those that are back the benefit of the doubt. He’s not the enemy anymore. Yes he’s arrogant and more of an ass than anything else however he is still a person. A person that has lost a lot and went through a lot, we don’t really know how he feels about all that happened.”

Ron sat down as she spoke and she felt relieved that he was calming a bit down. Harry was staring at the floor and it got really silent. They didn’t know that Draco was listening, his door slightly open, he wasn’t doing it to be nosey really but to make sure that he knew if she needed him. He wasn’t expecting what she said though and he couldn’t help but smile. Finally he had someone that didn’t want to treat him like he was the reason people died. Yes he made mistakes, more then he could possibly count but he didn’t want to be that horrible person he was. Maybe that was one reason he and Granger kissed in the first place. The anger they had for each other was just a mask for something deeper. Some connection that he never realized they had.

Hermione was looking between her friends. She loved them dearly and she didn’t want to have them hating her over a guy. “I know it’s not the easiest idea in the world. I know it doesn’t make a lot of sense. But you have trusted me with your lives; I would expect you can trust me on this. I’m not asking you to be his friend; Merlin knows he wouldn’t be yours. But..I just want you to at least allow me to find out how I feel. To figure out what all this is between he and I so that I can decide what to do with it. It’s my life, not yours. As my friends I would have hoped you would just support any choices I made.” She suddenly felt sad, as if she shouldn’t have to be telling them this. They should have already done all that.

Ron didn’t say anything; he stood up, kissed her forehead and walked out of the common room. Harry sat there a moment longer, giving her a small smile. “I trust you,” he said before following Ron out. She breathed in relief and then looked up to Draco’s door.

“Draco?” she called out. He was out of the door in a second and beside her. She smiled at him. She took a moment to just look at him, she could see so many things in his eyes but hate or deceit was not in them. “I imagine you were listening then?” she smirked slightly at him.

“Me? Listening in? I take high offense to that Granger.” He grinned back and she noticed just how good he looked when he smiled like that. She didn’t think she’d ever seen an actual smile on his face in all the years they went to Hogwarts together. Not even when he was with his friends.

“Can’t call me Hermione can you?” she laughed.

He leaned in and looked into her eyes. “Hermione, I am grateful that you think I deserve a chance. I don’t know what we are, honestly, I think this is all quite confusing but I know that I don’t regret kissing you, even if it was in front of everyone.”

She grinned back at him and put her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a hug. He put his arms around her and held her tight. But before they could really even start talking about their newfound romance the portrait hole burst open again, only this time it wasn’t her friends. Hermione wasn’t really surprised by who was there. 

“DRAKIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT MUDBLOOD!” Pansy shrieked at the top of her lungs. Draco tried hiding behind Hermione but she only laughed at him.


	5. Confrontations Part 2

Pansy stormed in further into the room and grabbed Hermione by her hair, pulling her away from Draco and attempting to drag her a bit further. Hermione yelled out as she hit the floor and Draco was on his feet instantly. He glared at Pansy and forced her hand away from Hermione. “Leave her alone Pansy.” He said with authority. 

“What are you doing?” she pleaded, tears filling her eyes. She was confused and she didn’t like her Drakie mixing with such filth. She couldn’t let go of her beliefs and she thought that Draco wouldn’t either. He was supposed to marry her and she was supposed to be the next Mrs. Malfoy. 

He bent down to help Hermione up and directed her back to the couch. He ignored Pansy; she had gotten on his last nerve so he didn’t want to deal with her right then. He knelt down in front of Hermione, “You okay?” he asked with a smile. She simply nodded and smiled back. Pansy was stunned by the display and was about to speak when Draco was up on his feet and towering menacingly over her. “You will never touch her or speak of her that way again. I don’t care who you are.” 

”Oh Draco, do calm down. You know how Pansy is.” Blaise made his presence known and had a smirk upon his face. The whole situation was rather amusing to him. Blaise never cared about blood at all; he didn’t have a problem with Granger or any of the Golden Trio for that matter. “And Pansy, you haven’t had Draco since fourth year. Let it go already.” 

She sputtered and looked back and forth. “But…she…this..” She couldn’t even form a sentence and suddenly out of nowhere Hermione started laughing. All eyes were on her and she looked at everyone, she had to calm down before she could explain. 

“She sounded like Ron.” With that she began laughing a bit louder and then Draco put the connection together and he himself started laughing with her. Obviously Pansy and Blaise wouldn’t get the joke because they weren’t here before. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to…interrupt. Perhaps I should go for a walk and leave you all to it.” She began to stand up. 

“Yes wonderful idea Mud..” the glare that Draco sent Pansy had her shutting her mouth before she finished her sentence. 

“You don’t have to leave.” He said to Hermione, a slight pout on his face. Hermione smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek before heading for the door. 

 

“I’ll be by the Lake. Find me when you are finished if you’d like.” She said before exiting and heading out onto the grounds. She walked slowly, thinking about all that had happened but instead of scowling she was smiling. She was surprised that much she was sure of. She didn’t know where she stood with Harry and Ron; she loved them both very much. They had been with her since they saved her from the troll in first year and she couldn’t picture her life without them. They were her best friends.

 

 

Especially with all that they went through together, but she hoped they would come to their senses. She sat down by the lake and laid on the grass. She patiently waited for Draco to find her, hoping that he wasn’t having too hard of a time. Then again the idea of trying to have a conversation with Pansy was a little scary to her. Not because Pansy was scary but because she just came off as completely stupid sometimes. She focused on the water and enjoyed the feeling of the cool breeze, deciding to not let herself worry about anything right then.

 

 

Draco however was wishing he left with her. Pansy and Blaise were giving him a headache, for different reasons. Pansy wouldn’t stop yelling about purebloods and his father. He didn’t care what his father, who was in Azkaban for life, thought of who he was kissing. Blaise however was just sitting there smirking at him. Like he knew this was going to happen. Draco could only sit in place and stare at the floor. What the hell was he doing? He was kissing the one person that no one would accept, and yet he still could only smile at the thought of it all. He could admit that the first kiss was, well to piss her off more than anything. Sure he found her attractive, what man didn't? But the moment their lips touched all that changed. It was as if every angry moment they shared had disappeared and he couldn't remember why he had hated her so much.

 

Of course he remembered as soon as they broke apart but that didn't matter now. Not now. She was...She was something he couldn't fully describe. She was beautiful, because she was modest. She was smart, so much more than he but he enjoyed that about her. He knew that when they actually had the change to have a bloody conversation alone that they would have loads to talk about. Intellectual conversations that would entertain him for hours were something of a dream to him before, now they could actually happen. He knew that they had things in common, maybe more than they ever really knew. 

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT?! THIS IS SERIOUS!" Pansy yelled pulling him from his wonderful thoughts of Hermione. He shook his head and glared at her. He was beyond happy that he wasn't dating her anymore. She was crazy, rude and vapid. She had nothing worthwhile to say or offer him for conversation. She wasn't even funny. She could see the wheels turning in his head and she went and changed tactics. Instead of yelling she was trying to sit on his lap. However he wasn't having any of that and pushed her away. 

"Pansy, I will only say this once more alright? I'll even say it nice and slow so that you completely understand it. I don't want you. I don't care what you think of who I kiss, or date or anything. I like Hermione. I don't care she's a muggleborn. The war is over so get that bloody self-righteous stick out of your arse and get over it all. We are only alive because of them. If you can't see that then don't bother speaking to me for the rest of your pathetic existence." with that he stood up from the couch and headed for the door. He and Hermione really needed to have a talk. A non-interrupted one at that. "Please clear out. Come on now. I won't have you mucking about in the heads common room." he held open the portrait hole and waited for them to walk out first. Pansy of course was sputtering and crying while Blaise seemed to be enjoying himself. 

Once the portrait was closed he asked the portrait to not permit anyone inside without permission from the heads, even if they have the password. After that he headed for the lake, hoping that she was still going to be there waiting for him. He could see her basking in the sunlight that would probably disappear soon. He approached her silently but didn't want to scare her so he thought of what he would say. He could only laugh at the many different ways to explain Pansy's reaction. 

 

"So I truly think that you and I shall be the talk of the entire school for the rest of its existence." he said with a laugh before sitting down next to her. She lazily looked over at him with a smile before laughing herself. She didn't think he could be so funny but it was a nice change of pace to find things out about him that she never expected. 

"Oh? Do you think will have started some Gryffindor and Slytherin mingling trend or something?" she laughed. She couldn't picture that but it would be nice to see more friendly people then angry. She turned to face him better. She really couldn't believe how quickly things can change between two people. 

Draco looked out at the lake and then back to her and sighed. "We really should talk now." he gave her a soft smile. She could only nod her head. She didn’t know why but she didn’t feel optimistic about what he’d have to say. Then again she didn’t understand why she cared so much. Why? That was going to be the continuing question to her, she was sure of it.

"I suppose you'll want to go back to how things were then? Ignore me? Call me names?" she said in such a tone that didn't suggest she was angry but more expecting it. She would understand if that was the case. She wouldn’t like it, and she wasn’t even sure she’d be able to hate him like she had thought she did after everything that has happened.


	6. With a Flash

Draco could only stare at Hermione. He wasn't sure how to respond to her question. The truth was obvious but he was so taken back by her forwardness that he couldn't really form the right words. He surmised that he probably should do just that. Go back to calling her foul names and being his usual self, but the thought felt wrong to him now. As if he would be simply lying to her and to himself. 

"No," was all he could finally say. He didn't really think they'd even be able to go back now. Not now. "Do you want us to go back?" he asked, a part of him thought that this was giving her the chance to walk away and the other just prayed to Merlin she said no. He didn't understand how quickly it all changed. How the meeting of lips could make him feel the way he did. It certainly wasn't love, blimey he wasn't that foolish, but it felt more real and electrifying then anything he'd ever felt before. 

"No" she shook her head. "I suppose I just assumed that is what you'd want our talk to be about." she looked at the lake instead of him. It was so much easier that way she didn't have to see his face at her mistake. She couldn't be sure what he'd say, since he was behaving in such a un-Malfoy kind of way. 

"You know what they say about assuming Hermione," he started with a smirk, but didn't continue and took on a serious look. "I can't really blame you. Six years of hate make things complicated." he sighed. "We were trying to figure things out before and I wanted our talk to continue on that." he smiled at her. 

"Oh," she bit her lip. "Alright, well we both agreed we enjoyed kissing and didn't regret it, right?" she took to this like they were studying for an exam. He laughed and nodded. 

"And I said it was confusing," he said and she nodded in agreement. It was confusing. They both were unsure of how to proceed. She stood up and brushed herself off. She held out her hand for him to take, which he did without hesitation. He smiled at the feel of their hands intertwined. She started pulling him to stroll around the lake. 

They were seen by students. Most just standing and staring at the two. Harry and Ron glared briefly but they knew to trust her. Despite their concerns about Malfoy, they couldn't ignore that she looked happier then she had in a while. Pansy, however, growled and moved through the small crowd that had gathered to watch the couple. Her intentions were clearly displayed on her face, she wanted to push the blasted mudblood in the lake, however before she could get very far Blaise grabbed her hand. 

"Let it go," he said before pulling her away and back inside the castle. 

Draco and Hermione walked in silence before she began speaking. "I think..I think we should just get to know each other and see what happens." she looked up at him, unsure of what his response would be. 

"I think that's an excellent idea but on one condition." he smirked and with that she narrowed her eyes slightly, he was up to something. She wasn't sure what his condition could possibly be but she couldn't stop from smiling regardless.

"What?" she huffed for show more than anything. "What else could you possibly want?" He stopped walked and turned her towards him before leaning down and kissing her once again in front of everyone. He was kind of getting used to it and didn't really care who it was that saw them. 

"I still want to be able to do that." he said as he pulled back, a smile on his face. Her eyes were still closed as he spoke and she laughed. She moved closer into him and rested her head on his chest. She knew that they shouldn’t jump into some kind of relationship. They couldn’t just go from hating each other to dating in a matter of days. But there was something about the thought of them not together that didn’t seem right. As silly as it sounded she felt like they’d be forcing themselves apart and it wouldn’t do them any good either.

"Draco...Draco...Draco..Whatever shall I do with you?" she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. It took him a moment to recover but he hugged her back. He wasn't hugged often in his lifetime so far, and it certainly wasn't anything like this. The feel of her arms around his waist somehow left him grinning. It was as if it was Christmas and he was getting exactly what he always wanted, affection. Real affection, not fake or mandatory affection. 

 

She wondered if he had been really hugged before because he seemed so taken back when she did it. There was so much that she had to learn about him. She was sure that there was so much more to him than what she assumed. He already could be sweet and affectionate, something that she never pictured him doing before. What else could she learn? How much did they really have in common that they just weren’t able to find out?

Suddenly a flash of light blinded him and Hermione happened to see it reflect on the ground, her eyes lifted up to him and then to what he was glaring at. Rita Skeeter, in the flesh was standing behind them, with one of her lackies holding the camera. Hermione felt such gut wrenching hate that she was very close to letting Draco go and tackling the witch. She couldn’t believe the audacity of the woman and Hermione vowed that her little secret was going to come out. She was tired of being in the papers. Tired of being in the spotlight, and now this?

"Oh my my...What a story you two shall be.." she walked off and into the castle. This was not what either of them really needed. Sure it was one thing for their school mates to see them but the entire wizarding world would know that they were...something. Something even they didn't quite know yet. 

"Bloody hell" They said simultaneously. This wasn't going to be interesting.


	7. What happens now?

Draco and Hermione just stood there in the wake of Skeeter. Hermione could feel her blood boiling as she stepped away from Draco, her hands balled into fists and her face bright red. Draco would have laughed but he knew that that would just upset her more and maybe even garner him a black eye.

"How dare she...." she spat out, her body started pacing back and forth. Then she gasped and looked up at Draco. "Oh Merlin, your parents..." she couldn't really finish that thought. It was obvious that one thing they'd have to talk about was his parents. Sure in this stage of their relationship it didn't really matter. They weren't anything in particular. But if it became more, then she'd always worry that they'd dislike her more then they probably already do.

"I don't really care what they think. The war is over; this blood superiority is a load of bollocks. Just look at you...the fact that you're the most talented, brightest witch of our age and you're muggleborn...I'm pureblood and I can't even beat you." he smiled down at her before grabbing her waist and pulling her close. He didn't know what his parents were going to do but the fact remained that it didn't matter to him.

"Thank you," she whispered before hugging him once again. Things between them were moving lightening fast but somehow that didn't seem to be too fast. She didn't know what was to come, the fact that they would be outed as anything other than enemies was going to cause problems but she was thankful that he wasn't going to drop her because of his parents.

Suddenly a cough behind them broke them apart once again. It was starting to get annoying to both of them. Hermione was surprised to see the four people that were standing there, who really had no reason to be together let alone trying to talk to either of them. Harry, Ron, Blaise and Pansy stood there looking, well, nervous. Pansy actually just looked like she'd rather be anywhere else.

"We ran into these two," Harry said pointing to the Slytherins "and decided that we'd really like to all be friends. Well, most of us do anyway." he glared at Pansy who glared right back. "Plus we saw Skeeter. She's a bloody menace." he smiled at them. Draco and Hermione weren't expecting their friends to talk to each other, let alone want to all be friends.

Hermione pulled Harry into a Hug. "Thank you." she said pulling back. "I well...it means a lot even from you, Pansy, to be here when you obviously don't want to be." she gave the girl a smile. Pansy sighed and smiled slightly back. She didn't want to lose her friends over this but that didn't mean she liked the mudblood or anything.

"Why don't we go to the Head's common room? Potter, where's your girlfriend? She's obviously more than welcome to join us." all of them were surprised by Draco's pleasantness towards Harry, and Harry could only smile.

"I'll go find her and meet you guys there." he said before running off to find Ginny. The rest headed for the castle. Hermione could hear the whispers and looked down to the ground. Draco saw this and slipped his hand into hers. She looked up at him and smiled. It was a lovely feeling to her, to hold his hand regardless of what others thought. Once they were inside the common room everyone found a seat.

The silence was killing Hermione so she opened her mouth, "So how was everyone's summer?" once the question was out there she shook her head and closed her eyes briefly. "You know besides all the death and destruction we all had to recover from." she laughed nervously. It looked like it would be a long wait for Harry and Ginny because no one started really talking right away.

 

 

 

 

"Can you believe it? Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger in a romantic embrace! This is going to blow peoples socks off." Skeeter squealed to her assistant, and the man behind the camera. He didn't really respond but he knew this was going to be a big mess. "Front page with an additional page for extra photos. I know you took more than just one right?" he only nodded at her. "Wonderful." she was already coming up with the article in her head. Her meeting with the Headmistress didn't go so well but she got something far more intriguing anyway and once they could apparate, they were off to her office.

 

 

 

 

"Wait what? Malfoy and Hermione?" Ginny wasn't going to the Heads with Harry and he had spent the last twenty minutes trying to convince her. It wasn't that far fetched really when you thought about it but he knew that people wouldn't understand. He hadn't really at first either.

"Yes. Look, he likes her, she likes him. Obviously they've been snogging and should we really hold that against our best friend? It's her choice. Just..look Blaise and Pansy will b-.." he was cut off.

"Blaise and Pansy? What are you going to call Malfoy, Draco too?" she was more amused than angry really, which was good for Harry.

"Maybe. Come on, Draco himself invited you and they are waiting so let's go!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her out the Gryffindor common room to meet up with everyone else.

 

 

 

 

"You can't possibly be serious? I mean look at her. Draco. Come on!" Pansy was having another rant and everyone just kind of ignored her. He shook his head.

"Really? This again? Grow up." was all he said as he heard the portrait hole open up to Harry and Ginny entering.

"What's going on?" Harry asked

"Oh just Pansy throwing a fit that I'm snogging her ex. I think she's jealous." Hermione said with a laugh, getting sick of Pansy's whining.

"Oh well then, what else is new?" Ginny said before finding a spot to sit with Harry.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Pansy shrieked but everyone simply just laughed. It didn't take long for everyone to start talking and laughing. Even Pansy calmed down a bit and joined in.


	8. Enemies or Lovers?

_ENEMIES OR LOVERS?_

_Article by Rita Skeeter_

_Even after Harry Potter defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named no one could have expected to see Gryffindor Princess, Hermione Granger in a loving embrace with Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. A trip to Hogwarts proved most interesting. But what is going on? Are they a couple? A few of their classmates were asked what they knew. Lavender Brown had this to say, "They have been kissing in full view of everyone. I don't think any of us knew she'd stoop so low. A death eater? It's blasphemy! She should know better than to sully herself with the likes of him."_

_Most of the other students asked shared Ms. Brown's feelings on the matter. One thing they seemed to make clear, Ms. Granger should be prepared for a possible mass shunning. The angry students had yet to decide on how they'd respond, especially given the event in which pictures were taken._

_Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy had no comment in regards to said pictures which were shown of their son with Ms. Granger. One wonders what will happen to the two and if they will become something more. Only time can tell._

_(more pictures on page 3)_

 

Hermione was fuming after reading the pathetic article but more because people were treating her like a traitor. She had no idea what she was going to do. When she entered the Great hall for breakfast the morning after the article came out she was astonished by the glares from all houses. She sighed and headed for her spot between Harry and Ron.

"This is ridiculous." she muttered as she filled her plate. Whispers at her own table of 'slut' and 'traitor' could be heard clearly throughout the hall but no one said anything. Not even her.

"We know most of the Gryffindors don't think badly of you but Lavender is really trying to push you out." Harry shook his head. She felt eyes on her and noticed Draco enter the room. She couldn't prevent the smile upon seeing him. He glared around the room until his eyes locked with hers. He grinned and winked before heading to his table. She turned back to her food, ignoring the stares.

 

 

 

Draco wanted to maim every person that spoke badly of Hermione. He had received a letter from his parents who claimed they'd disown him if he continued a relationship with the muggleborn. He burned the blasted letter and didn't tell Hermione. He had no intentions of stopping anything. He liked her more than he expected.

"What did they say Draco?" Blaise asked.

"I burned the letter." He wasn't in the mood to discuss this but Blaise wasn't the type to just let something go.

"You know they will come here if you don't respond." Blaise was concerned for his friend, he couldn't help but be.

"And what should I do? Lie to them? Force Hermione and I to either never speak again or hide our relationship? Not options I'm willing to take. They can disown me." Draco spoke so fiercely that Blaise wondered how deeper their connection really was.

"I like them too but is she really worth losing everything?"

"Yes." Draco didn't hesitate, though his attention shifted to Hermione who had a yelling girl standing over her.

 

 

 

"You don't belong here! Go sit with your Death Eater boyfriend!" yelled Lavender loud enough for everyone to hear. Hermione shook her head and stood up. Lavender wasn't expecting that and stepped back. Hermione looked over at Draco who looked concerned for her.

"Lavender," she started calmly “I understand you are upset, however, I really don't care." she paused to take a breath. "Who I associate with has no bearing on what house I belong in. Oh and by the way, in case you were too busy doing your hair or begging for Ron's attention, Voldemort is dead. Draco is not a Death Eater anymore. So shut the hell up!" she yelled before turning around and stomping away.

Draco stood up and walked up to Lavender who was still in shock. She looked up at him slightly terrified. He only smirked down at her before speaking.

"I made a lot of mistakes, poor choices, if you will. But she doesn't deserve someone like you treating her like that. She's a good person. And let's face it, if it wasn't for her, Harry wouldn't have made it as long and as far as he did. You should be thanking her everyday that you are still able to breathe this air. Walk these halls and live your damn life." he pulled up the sleeve of his left arm, showing the scar left by the dark mark. "Yes, I was a Death Eater. Was. He's dead. The only orders I follow are my own and if you so much as look at her direction ever again I'll show you just how evil I can be." He nodded at Harry and Ron before walking out, leaving everyone stunned.

 

 

 

Hermione was sitting in their common room when he found her. It was obvious that she had been crying. She looked up at him but didn't smile, he found himself saddened by that, she held out what looked like a bit of parchment. He took it and opened it while sitting down next to her. It was a letter. He could feel himself stiffen as he read it.

Ms. Granger,

We don't know what magic you put upon our son but we do know that you are putting his very inheritance with this family at risk. We will not have you destroying the Malfoy name or stealing our son from us. You will break off all non-head related contact immediately.

Lucius Malfoy

Draco ripped up the letter and tossed it into the fire much like the first letter. He didn't know what to say but she beat him to it.

"Maybe...maybe he's right. I don't want to be the reason you lose everything Draco," she spoke so softly. Draco felt like everything was falling apart around him because of that nosey bitch Skeeter. He turned to her and frowned.

"If I cared about that I would have stopped talking to you when I received a letter from my father."

Her head popped up and she stared at him. The idea that he already was told to stay aware and chose not to left her speechless.

"You...but..."

He took her cheek in his hand, using his thumb to brush away her tears.

"You are worth it. Besides, they won't do it and even if they do, I'll be fine without them." He meant every word and he hoped that she understood what he was telling her. He wasn't going to follow his father anymore. She made him feel something that he had been missing his whole life, in just a few short weeks.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Here he was giving up what should be the most important thing to him. She pulled back and ran up to her room. She needed to be alone to think. What should she do? She was so confused as she flopped on to her bed. Could she really feel okay about his decision? She didn't know. On one hand she didn't know if she'd be able to say goodbye to what had developed between them but on the other she was worried he'd resent her later for it.

Draco stared in the direction she went. He wanted to kill his father for this. He would end this madness, suddenly he stood up and ran up to his room. Grabbing some parchment he began writing a response to his father.

Father,

First, I'd like to say, how dare you? You had no right to send a letter to Hermione. Father this may come to a shock to you but I've never really believed in your pureblood nonsense. How can I? The war is over. The light won and you lost. This is my chance to become the man I want to be not the one you hoped for. If you can't accept my relationship with Hermione then you don't accept me. Fine. I'll survive. I would rather you looked beyond your prejudices and saw the world the proper way but I know I can't have everything I want. Don't write again unless your stance has changed.

Draco

He copied the letter and slipped it under her door, letting her know he was off to the owlery. Hermione picked it up and as she read it she felt her eyes begin to water. She opened her door to look for him.

"Draco?" she called out but she didn't have to look far; he was standing in the way of the portrait hole, which looked to be opened. His face looked angry but shocked. "What are you doing?" she asked him as she walked up next to him. He was staring straight ahead so she turned her head to see what he was looking at. She gasped and stepped back.

"Hello son," came the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.


	9. Worth the Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I hope everyone is liking it so far. I had only 16 total chapters written and the last one I wrote a year ago so hopefully I can get back in it and keep writing it!

Hermione wasn't sure if she was going to be able to handle this. Draco's father was going to murder them. Obviously not in the literal sense but she didn't want to have this moment right now. Draco stood there looking very angry. Far angrier then she could really remember him being. It was bad enough that she had to live with the guilt of him possibly losing everything for her, a mudblood, now she had to see that look on his face. All because of her.

Draco however wanted to kill his father even more. He took a glance at Hermione and she looked terrified. He felt awful. Why did his poor excuse for a father have to show up now? Why couldn't he just wait to get the blasted letter he was going to owl to him and let that be that? Draco moved closer to Hermione and gave her hand a squeeze. She looked up at him and smiled that glorious smile. Suddenly it was easy to forget that Lucius was standing right there. That is until he cleared his throat. Draco sighed. He turned to his father and glared.

"What are you doing here?" he didn't think now was a time for niceties.

"Let's have a little chat shall we?" Lucius could make Voldemort look like a puppy sometimes.

"About what?" Draco growled.

"This situation.." Lucius looked between the two teenagers, giving Hermione a glare that could kill.

"Here." Draco thrust the letter at his father. Might as well give it to him in person. He was tired of having to be exactly what he father wanted him to be. Draco was his own person. He wasn't some doll to be played with. Or some lackey to be ordered about. The war was over and he wasn't about to start becoming his father.

"What is this?"

"My stance on this situation."

Hermione gave his hand a squeeze. She knew that Lucius was not going to like this letter. She wasn't really sure she liked the letter. Sure it was wonderful to see Draco taking control of his life but at what cost? Merlin she really needed to get herself together. Draco needed her now. He was doing all of this for her and she knew that she should be happy. Happy that he chose her to be a reason to stand up to the man that treated him so poorly.

Lucius read the letter and crumpled it in his hand. Draco and Hermione could see that he didn't like what he read.

"You are making a mistake son. You will regret this."

Draco expected more yelling, more fighting. Suddenly he was angry that his father said those words so...calmly.

"I'm not making any bloody mistakes! You are! Can't you see? You are daft. You are a daft old man that will end up without anyone that really cares about him. You'll die alone. And when you are gone, people won't cry. They won't mourn your death. They'll throw a bloody party! They'll cheer from the rooftops and sing to the heavens that someone as awful as you is gone. You know what? You want to disown me? How about I disown you!" Draco was beyond angry and stormed out of the common room without thinking. Hermione could feel his hand jerk from hers and she was left alone with this awful man.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I'm sorry that you are too blind to see what you are doing. I don't want to see Draco lose everything over me. I'm hardly worth the trouble but I refuse to allow anyone, least of all you, tell me who I can be with. Draco is twice the man you'll ever be. You have one chance to change things, but if you want to be known as the father that couldn't love his son because he chose to be in control of his own life then so be it. Draco's right. I'll be singing when you're dead. That's a promise." she spat at him before leaving the room herself. She went in search of Draco but she didn't know where he'd be. Maybe she should just leave him alone for awhile. She knew he probably went to talk to his Slytherin friends. She headed for the Gryffindor common room to talk to Harry.

 

 

 

"I just don't get it. Why can't he understand?" Draco said to Blaise as he sat in the Slytherin common room. "I mean sure I know that he's been bred this way and hell that's the way I was too but...it's over now!" Draco sighed.

"He's not going to change Draco. You did because you were never like him. You are better than him." Blaise smiled.

Draco couldn't believe he just disowned his father. He was sure his mother would follow his father and not speak to him. Oh Merlin. Hermione. He stood up quickly and headed for the door. "I can't believe I left her alone!" he ran out and headed for the Heads room before Blaise could even stop him.

The only thought he had was his father better have not hurt her. He'd never forgive him or himself for that matter. He didn't know what he was thinking! He hoped she wouldn't be mad at him, she deserved better. What a terrible boyfriend he was becoming. He ran through the portrait hole but the room was empty. "Hermione?" he called but got no answer. Maybe she left? Maybe she's with her friends. He went over to the couch and sat down. He refused to think his father did anything bad to her. He wouldn't harm her in Hogwarts. He wasn't that stupid...was he?

 

 

 

 

"He was just so...angry. And Draco didn't flinch. He just stood up and told him off. He even told him that people would cheer that he was dead. He said he disowned his father. It was madness." Hermione was retelling Harry all about what had happened. She still couldn't believe it. It was like she was in a dream. Then of course what she had said to the terrible man herself was unbelievable. She just couldn't let him think that he held any sort of power over her. She wasn't going to listen to him. Draco was an adult now. He was allowed to make his own decisions about his life and who he wanted to be with.

"Well he's right..." Harry said.

"I know he's right but to say it to the man's face is completely different." she huffed. She noted the time and sighed. She should go back to the Heads room and see if Draco was back yet. She stood up. "Thanks for the chat Harry. I should get back." she gave him a quick hug and left. She hoped that he had had enough time to himself and would be up for talking about this all with her.

She entered the room. "Draco?" she called but got no answer. As she moved further into the room she saw him but he wasn't alone.

"Pansy!? Get the hell off of him!" Hermione yelled so loudly it woke up a sleeping Draco who then screamed himself at the sight of Pansy on top of him. He shoved her off and stood up. He looked at Hermione in horror, hoping that she wouldn't think he was doing anything with that vile girl. 

"Hermione I.." he was cut off. 

"Relax Draco, you were clearly asleep." she gave him a smile. Before turning on Pansy. "You get the hell out of here!" she pointed for the door and Pansy ran out. She expected more of a fight with her but she shrugged it off and took Draco's hand. "Are you alright?" she asked softly. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I left like that. I shouldn't have left you alone with him. He's...he could have..." Draco shook his head. 

"Don't worry. I said my piece and then left but I figured you wanted to talk to Blaise or something so I went to talk to Harry." she smiled and put her arms around his neck. "I missed you." she said before giving him a quick kiss. 

"I missed you too." he grinned back. He couldn't believe how things changed so much. He could have never imagined being with Hermione but now...now he couldn't imagine being without her. 

A knock on their door broke them apart. The portrait informed them they had company. 

A Mrs. Malfoy is waiting outside, shall I let her in?

"Oh bloody hell..." they both said in unison


	10. Oh Mother...

Hermione and Draco just wanted to be left alone for awhile. Couldn't they just have a chance to sit together and let themselves decide what they intend to become. It was hard enough to have everyone hate them for various reasons because of their public displays of affection but now they had to deal with Draco's parents. Mr. Malfoy was bad enough, in Hermione's opinion. She couldn't imagine his mother being any better. He let go of her hand and opened the portrait hole himself. His mother walked in with grace that Hermione wished she possessed. Mrs. Malfoy looked directly at Hermione and it gave Hermione shivers.

"So it's true then? Your father comes home to tell me that our only son has disowned us for this...girl..But I just had to come and see for myself. Draco, darling, you must think of what you are doing." her voice was high but not unpleasant. However the tone left Hermione in a state of confusion. She seemed disappointed but not angry, Hermione expected just as much anger as Lucius left her with.

"Mother, I am quite sure what I'm doing and I didn't disown you. Just him." he sighed before plopping down on the couch.

"Yes well, if you disown him then you disown me. How could you? She's a...mud...muggleborn." It was obvious that Narcissa was not calling Hermione that vile name because she knew at this point it would upset her son even more. At least she had some manners, thought Hermione.

"I know what she is. I've been the worst to her in the last seven years. But we have a chance to prove to the wizarding world that we aren't evil. That the Malfoy name didn't just fall into disgust with Voldemort. We are better than that. We should take the opportunity to be better. With Hermione, I know that I can be better because she makes me want to be. For her. If he doesn't want to be. If he wants to be hated, rejected and mistrusted then that’s his problem. I for one will make my name rise above that. People will respect me and look up to me. All they'll remember about him is the terrible things he's done." Draco closed his eyes and looked away from his mother.

Hermione felt for him. He had all these feelings that she was sure no one really got to know about him. She was proud of him in the short time they've come together. He was showing her just how much he's changed. Just how much he's been through. She took his hand in hers, his mother be damned, and linked their fingers together. She didn't think she should speak. She was sure she had said enough to his father. 

 

His mother eyed her gesture and narrowed her eyes at Hermione. She didn't understand how someone like Hermione could want to be with her son. She knew exactly how they were looked at now. The thoughts people had, she couldn't walk down the streets of Hogsmeade without someone whispering horrible things to her.

"What do you even want with my son? You hate him. He hates you. This just, it just doesn't make sense." Narcissa really didn't understand how these two could ever care for each other.

"I don't hate him. How can I? I know what he's been through. He knows what I've been through. That is in the past. We can't change what happened to us then. There's no point in dwelling on things like that. I know that he's a different person now. And what I want is to simply know who he really is and be able to be around him. To enjoy who he is." Hermione wasn't sure if she made any sense but Draco gave her a smile that told her at least he did. That was all that mattered.

"I see." Narcissa stood up and brushed her hands against her dress. "I will go then. Goodbye Draco. I'm sorry to say that until your father sees reason then I won't be contacting you. He is telling people he has no son. It's a mess. I will do my best to speak with him but, you know how he can be." she sighed.

"Very well. I love you Mother." he said softly before giving his mother a quick hug and walking her out of the common room. Once they were alone she grabbed his arm and looked at him.

"Be sure. Be absolutely sure that she's what you want. If you aren't sure then all you'll be doing is hurting yourself and her." she gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked away. Draco walked back inside and noticed that Hermione wasn't where he left her. He sat back down and stared into the fire. His mother’s words were ringing in his head and he sighed. He heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Hermione coming down. He gave her a smile.

"So she left then?"

Draco nodded.

"And you still want to speak to me?" Hermione wasn't sure she'd get over the small worry that he'd up and change his mind.

Draco nodded again.

Hermione walked over and sat next to him. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. Finally they had a moment alone. But now they didn't know what they were going to do. Do they start with small talk? Do they leap into serious relationship conversations? Do they just sit here in silence? It was all so confusing. Just a few days ago they hated each other.

"What are we doing?" Draco was the first to break the silence. Hermione thanked him for a moment before realizing what he asked. She cringed; this was the question that would lead up to him wanting to stop talking.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, why are we just sitting in this limbo? I like you. You like me. Why should we not just go for it?"

That was not the response she was expecting. She had to smile at him. It was a good question. They had plenty of things in common really. They were both the smartest of their year. They both enjoyed reading. They both enjoyed each other. Why not give it a go? She looked at their hands, at some point they were intertwined, she didn't know when it happened but it made her grin even more.

"Alright." was her simple answer.

"You..really? Just like that?" he laughed.

"Well you have a point. I can't argue with that. I don't see a reason why we shouldn't."

"Good."

He leaned in and kissed her. He couldn't imagine how it was going to work out but he knew that he was happy that they were going to give it a shot. They spent the rest of the night talking about anything and everything. They found out so much about each other and their feelings grew deeper after. They both went to bed thinking of the other and having smiles on their faces.

 

 

 

"You can't be serious, Draco." Hermione was at her wits end with her boyfriend. They had only been dating for a month now. They had their moments of bickering but usually they laughed about it. This time however she didn't think they'd laugh about this. He seemed so serious about her cheering for him.

"Of course I am! I'm your boyfriend and you should be cheering for me!"

"I bloody well will not! I will cheer for my house. Like I always do. And we will beat Slytherin without question. Now let it go." she sighed. Boys and Quidditch. She really didn't understand the point of the sport but she was certainly not going to be one of those girls that cheer for her boyfriend.

Draco huffed and walked away. He couldn't understand why she wouldn't cheer for him. She was supposed to. That's how it worked. He ran into Blaise on his way out to the pitch. He had to fly off his frustration.

"Hey Draco."

Draco shook his head and ignored him. He didn't have the time to talk to anyone. Blaise simply followed knowing exactly what that look meant.

"What happened?" Blaise walked next to Draco.

"Nothing."

"Please don't insult me. I know you. What happened?"

Draco sighed. "She won't cheer for me."

"So? She's Hermione Granger. Of course she's not going to cheer for Slytherin."

"I don't care about her cheering for my team. Just. Me." he shook his head.

"Did you specify that? Maybe she had the same thought I did. If she doesn't know you want her to support just you then she's not going to think you want her to."

"She's the smartest witch in bloody Hogwarts, how could she not know?" Draco threw his hands up before they reached the pitch.

 

 

 

"I don't understand why he would think I would cheer for Slytherin." Hermione had let Draco go, knowing he needed his space, and went to talk to Ginny. She would understand. The boys would just get all mad about it somehow.

"Well, I don't really know but maybe that's not what he meant." Ginny smiled at her friend. It was just so odd that Hermione was dating Malfoy but she had to admit they looked good together.

"What else could he have possibly meant?"

"Um. Well maybe he wants you to simply cheer for him. Show him that you support him in the game." Ginny just shrugged. She didn't know if she was right but it would be what she would want and being a Quidditch player herself she felt she had an idea of what he would be thinking in that regard.

"Oh. Well, that's different. Of course I support him." Hermione shook her head. Boys. They were so confusing. She didn't think she had to tell him that she did. She wanted him to do his best. She knew he would do wonderfully, but she thought he knew she knew that. "Why didn't he just say that?!" she threw her hands up in frustration before saying goodbye to Ginny and heading to the one place she knew he'd be.

 

 

 

 

"Probably because she's not into this stuff. And because she's not a mind reader, Draco. If you want her to know something you are going to have to tell her and not expect her to just know." Blaise yelled up to his friend who was flying around the pitch. Draco was silent up there but he knew that he was heard.

Hermione had heard Blaise as she approached the pitch and smiled. It was nice to see that Blaise was helping Draco understand where she was coming from. She climbed up to where Blaise was sitting and took a seat.

"Hello."

Blaise was surprised to see she was there but smiled. "Hello. I think I'm going to sneak off now, he's not paying me any mind. You should yell up and scare him or something." he gave her a wink and left.

"So when are you going to stop avoiding me and come talk." she yelled up to Draco. Draco was caught off guard at hearing her voice and lost control of his broom. He started falling to the ground. Hermione jumped up and yelled for him. She flew out of the stands and headed for the ground level. She planned on making sure that if he wasn't able to pull up she would cushion his fall on the ground. Once she reached the pitch floor she was too late to do the spell....


	11. Just our Luck

Draco however had the good sense in the last second to save himself. He landed a little roughly but was overall undamaged. Hermione ran over to him and looked down as he lay on the pitch ground.

“Are you alright?” she asked feeling horrible that it was her fault he fell in the first place. He just nodded and sat up. She sat down next to him and looked away from him. She didn't want to leave because they had things to resolve but she wondered if he was mad at her for something new now.

“So it was brought to my attention that you are not a mind reader. Go figure.” he snorted. She turned her head. Wasn't he going to yell at her for making him fall? She smiled slightly at his words. She wasn't a mind reader but maybe she should have known what he meant to begin with. She wasn't that adept at this whole dating thing away.

“No I'm not. But I'm sorry you thought that I wouldn't cheer you on.” she put her hand on his arm and gave it a squeeze. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in.

“Though try not scaring the crap out of me when I'm flying okay?” he kissed her cheek before standing up and holding his hand out for her. She took his hand, laughed and nodded. She wouldn't do that sort of thing again. That much she was sure of.

It was getting almost time for dinner. He thought about the fact that since this all started they hadn't really had but a few days where they were completely alone. “Do you think it's odd that we haven't really been alone since we started?” she looked up at him and furrowed her brows. Now that she thought about that he was right. It was short periods of time but not a whole day for sure. Their friends were always around. Even Ron. She pressed her lips together and narrowed her eyes.

“They won't let us. Every time we are someone drops by or invites us to do something. Even Pansy!” she was starting to get a little upset. Of course this didn't help when Ron himself walked up to them and smiled.

“Hey so we were wondering if you guys wanted to go to the Gryffindor common room to hang out?” Ron looked between them and they just stared at him.

“You are inviting Draco too?” she was skeptical.

“Well yeah, I said you guys didn't I?” he stepped back. “Come on. It could be fun.” he started walking away and Draco looked down at Hermione.

“You think this is some plot between our friends to keep us apart?” he didn't like the idea but it did make some sense.

“No all of them. Just the two that don't like the idea. The others probably are being genuine. Ron? Not a chance. I mean..no offense...but no one would be okay with Slytherins in the common room there.” she shook her head. “Let's just go see what he's up to.” she tugged Draco along. He was starting to have a bad feeling about what was going to happen.

Once they reached the common room and walked through the portrait hole they walked in on a scene that they didn't know how to take. Pansy, Ron, most of the Gryffindors and his parents were seated. Waiting for them. He could feel the vibrations of anger coming off of Hermione but he was simply confused by what was happening. He looked at everyone and then down at her.

“Are you okay? What's wrong?” he ignored the crowd, his focus on her. She looked up at him and there was fire in her eyes.

“No Draco. No I'm not. You see. We've stepped into a bloody intervention!” she let go of his hand to put hers on her hips. He looked confused but before he could ask what she was on about she continued. “An intervention is when friends and family gather to tell you that what you are doing is wrong. So basically we are going to be told by all these people that being together is wrong. Am I right?” she practically yelled at them. They flinched, save for his parents. They didn't move and he didn't want to know what they were going to say.

“Hermione look at me.” she looked back up at him. “Do you really care about what these people say about us?” she shook her head. “Then let them speak their minds. Get there issues out and be done with it. I highly doubt we will be able to leave this room now that we've entered.” he looked up at the weasel. “Though this isn't the brightest spot. Don't some of our other friends venture in here? I mean, I have a feeling they know nothing of whatever this is.” Hermione took her time and thought about what Draco had said. He was right that she didn't care but what if they made her feel guilty and she made a mistake. She cared for Draco.

She sighed and stepped forward, taking a seat in one of the two empty seats. “You are right. Let them say whatever they must.” she didn't look at them though. Draco followed suit and sat down next to her. He could tell that she was hurt. Her friends. One of her best, in fact, was hurting her by doing what he thought was right. What he was probably forced to do by Brown. He had a feeling she was behind all this to begin with.

Ron stepped forward and cleared his throat. He was nervous for a whole slew of reasons but he was also losing his nerve at seeing Hermione so down. Her head hung down and her hands were in her lap. “Hermione.” he said but she didn't look up right away. It took her a moment before her eyes met his and all he saw was hatred. He took a step back.

“I will hear what you have to say but the moment I'm free from this Ronald, understand that we are no longer friends.” she said simply before looking back down at her lap. Ron gulped. He didn't really know what to say or do anymore. He was doing his because Lavender convinced him. Lavender herself stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

“It's okay Won-Won. What about the Malfoys? Maybe they'd like to start?” she tugged Ron over to the seat next to hers and didn't let go of him. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy just stood there watching their son. Lucius' lips opened to speak when laughter could be heard from the portrait hole. The laughter stopped abruptly, so much so that Hermione and Draco turned in their seats to see Ginny, Harry, Neville and Luna staring at them.

“What in the name of Merlin are you people doing?” Harry bellowed.


	12. New friendships, New beginnings

“Harry mate, come here and help.” spoke Ron. Hermione couldn't believe that he'd have the nerve to ask Harry. He should know that Harry isn't the type to do anything like this. The four moved closer but confusion was very clear on their faces. Harry would probably be the only other person that would know what an intervention even was being that he spent so much of his life living in the muggle world.

“I asked what was going on Ron. Why would I help when I have no clue what you are doing? Why are Hermione and Malfoy sitting in front of you...what is this? An intervention?” he laughed a little until he saw only serious looks on the people. He looked at Hermione and she was not happy. In fact it was quite clear that she was utterly angry. Malfoy looked saddened but Harry didn't think it was for himself. “You are doing an intervention? You can't be serious...”

Lavender stepped forward with a defiant look on her face. “We are serious. This relationship needs to stop. It's wrong. She is a traitor to us for this. You of all people should hate her for siding with the enemy Harry.” Harry just stared at her. Ginny marched over and slapped Lavender in the face.

“How dare you!” Lavender clutched her face and Ron moved between his sister and his girlfriend. “Ron! You actually agreed to this? To put them on some kind of trial like this? What's wrong with you?!” Ginny couldn't believe it, her own blood was behaving so horribly and to his best friend.

He shook his head. “It's not a trial. It's where we all tell them why they shouldn't be together and how it effects other people. So they can see that it's wrong. That they shouldn't be together because...because it's just...not right.” Ron wasn't really sure if he believed what he said anymore or if he was just trying to save some of his pride for agreeing to this. To back out now would make him lose everything and he wasn't brave enough for that.

Harry pulled Ginny's hand to move her away from Ron. “The war is over. Malfoy isn't the enemy and honestly I don't think he ever truly was to begin with. He was forced into a situation that left him with no choice. At least not to him. Ron, if someone told you you had to kill someone to save your family what would you do? Let them die? Maybe he didn't make the right choices in his life but I don't think of him as the bad guy. I think of him as another wizard that I didn't get along with. All of this...nonsense is just that. Nonsense. And it certainly isn't fair to Hermione. Where would you all be without her? Not here, that's for sure. Not alive. And you betray her because your girlfriend told you to? What kind of friend are you?” he shook his head and stepped over to Hermione and Draco, “I'm sorry they did this to you.” he put his hands on both their shoulders. “How about we go to the heads common room.” he ignored them.

“Harry, wait-”

“No. You wait. You wait while you watch us leave and remember that we've been best friends for six years Ron. I hope she was worth losing your friends for. I really do.” he took Ginny's hand and headed out the portrait hole. Hermione stood up, brushed her skirt down and moved around the chair. She held her hand out for Draco to take, he looked up and smiled. He stood up and moved to take her hand. Before they left Hermione turned around and looked at the people that trapped them in here.

“I've stood by and let you copy my work, I've done your essays, I've helped you study. I saved your life. I've protected you. I've healed you. I've been there when there wasn't anyone else. There was a time I even loved you.” Draco's hand clenched at that. “But you've thrown our friendship away. Tossed it aside like I don't matter and you know what I realized? You never cared about me. I was easy to use. Easy to get what you wanted without having to do any of the work. And you aren't good enough to be my friend anymore Ronald Weasley.” she turned to go but it was Draco's turn to say his piece.

“For my entire life I've behaved the way my father wanted. I've hated and been hated. Not respected, not liked but feared and hated. And I longed to have a friend like Hermione. That would care enough about me to do whatever I needed without question. Without reciprocation and I am astounded that you would do this to her. To me? I get it. You all hate me. I deserve that but her? She's a hero. She's better than all of us.” he turned to his parents. “and you two? Aren't my parents anymore.” his mother looked shocked. He could see her on the verge of tears. “I had hoped you loved me but I guess being your son just wasn't enough was it?” he pulled Hermione out of the common room. Maybe they were over reacting. Maybe they were over dramatic about it all but they were hurt by the people that weren't supposed to hurt them.

 

 

 

Harry, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Hermione and Draco all sat around the heads common room in silence. It had been that way since they all arrived and no one really knew what to say. They hadn't expected something like this at all. Draco cleared his throat and they all looked at him as if they thought he was going to speak but he just shrugged his shoulders. Hermione sighed and rubbed her hands over her face.

“How could he do that?” she began. Everyone else was relieved that she was the first to talk. “I mean...after everything I've done for him he's just going to blindly agree with that...that...tramp!” she yelled and suddenly everyone started laughing. Even Hermione joined in and Draco pulled her close for a small hug. He hoped that maybe she could forgive her friend because he knew that she wouldn't be happy until they were friends again. She was too good of a person to be okay without Ron. He didn't like it but he understood it completely. “I don't think he even understood what an intervention is really for.” she added with a chuckle.

“What is it for?” Draco asked.

“Drug use. Alcoholism. Addictions of any kind. We aren't an addicted to a substance so really it was a beyond stupid thing to do. And locking us in there! Even more stupid.”

“Locked in?” Harry looked confused. The door wasn't locked. Obviously.

“They enchanted it so that we couldn't leave until they were done. If you hadn't come in we would have had to start listening to why the Malfoys wanted us to stop being together” she smiled over at Draco. They really hadn't been dating long enough to get this kind of reaction but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt. Harry looked even angrier than he had before. She didn't think it could get any worse but then Pansy and Blaise walked in.

“Drakey!! Why did you leave!? We had things to say! You would have realized this..thing...should end!” Hermione face slapped herself and grumbled. Draco just sighed and everyone else laughed at the fact that Pansy sounded completely stupid. They had all but forgotten that she was even there with the rest. Blaise hadn't been there but he had heard about it and wanted to kick Pansy for it.

 

 

 

Ron was sitting alone by the window. He had told Lavender to leave him be and for once she did as he asked and left. He stared out the window and wondered why the hell he did this to his friend. Of course it wasn't just because Lavender told him to do it but it was because he was jealous. She seemed happy with the ferret and that didn't make any sense to him. How could she forgive him so easily for all the horrible things he did to her?

He heard the portrait open and in walked Harry. Alone. He turned back thinking that he would just ignore him. Suddenly he heard his friends voice next to him. “Why Ron?”

Ron turned and looked at him. “Not any reason that would ever be good enough.” Harry just looked down. He had left the heads room because frankly he couldn't hear Pansy's voice anymore and he felt like he needed to talk to Ron. “She's happy with him.” he said simply and Harry looked up. He didn't respond and Ron continued. “She's happier with someone that tormented her for her entire education but her and I never seemed to work out. I mean I don't even know how I started dating Lavender again. I think it was simply because she was with Malfoy and I didn't want to be alone.” so that was it. He loved Hermione and was jealous.

“You are right. That's not a good enough reason. I don't know if she'll forgive you. I don't really know if I will. But you need to figure out if Lavender is the right person for you. She's not a nice person. Not at all and you deserve better than that.” Ron just nodded and Harry walked up to his. “Good night Ron.” was all he said and Ron just looked back out the window.

 

 

 

“Pansy! For the last time...Stop!” Draco all but ground and she huffed flopping on the floor. “I'm not going to break up with Hermione. I just disowned my parents because of their disagreement on who I want to be with. You think I'm going to listen to you?” Pansy didn't really know when to quit sometimes and just sighed. She had lost and needed to stop.

“Fine. I won't mention it again.” she stood up and left. Blaise just shook his head.

“I'm sorry about her, but I should probably make sure some first year doesn't get hurt.” he smirked and ran after the girl. The others had left fairly early and Hermione didn't blame them. The sound of Pansy's voice was too much. She had a headache. But finally they were alone again.

How long she wasn't sure. She rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her. “I really am sorry about all this. Truly. Everything seems to be getting in our way doesn't it?” she tilted her head up to look at him. What was he saying?

“I suppose it would seem like that.” she couldn't help to agree. It did seem like that.

“Does it make you want to stop being with me?” he ventured. She sat up and looked at him. They had come a long way since that first kiss even though it hadn't been that long since that day. She put her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment and smiled. He was nothing like she thought he was and every moment that she got to see the real him she knew that she wanted to be right there with him.

“Not at all.” she leaned forward and kissed him. They got lost in the moment, in the few and far between moments where they were alone and could enjoy each other. They didn't hear anyone come in until there was a cough behind them. Hermione jumped off of Draco and turned bright red at seeing Dumbledore standing there with a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.


	13. A Winter Wonderland?

“It has come to my attention that you two have become an item.” He spoke with that voice that told Draco and Hermione that he wasn’t upset by that fact but intrigued. “I have also learned that there was an intervention of sorts forced upon you and that Draco’s parents have come uninvited to try and stop this. As well as that horrible article in the Daily Prophet.” He moved further into the common room. Draco nodded as he heard the Headmaster speak and Hermione just watched. She assumed that Draco’s parents were there with permission from Dumbledore. The fact that they weren’t didn’t sit well with her in the least.

“Yes that is all true,” Draco spoke, he reached his hand out to take hers and she smiled over at him. Dumbledore was amazed to see the sight and nodded in response.

“You two have been the talk for a while now. I am happy to see that you can learn to put differences aside and come together. You are promoting house unity and has heads that makes it all the more wonderful. I just have come to commend you on this as well as to let you know that I have banned the Malfoys from entering Hogwarts for the remainder of the year. Also I’ve written a letter to the editor of the Daily Prophet to let them know that just what Skeeter really is.” He tilted his head to Hermione and she grinned. Finally some justice against that horrid woman.

“What?” Draco asked and Hermione just shook her head. She’d tell him later, maybe when they were alone again. Dumbledore moved to leave, feeling that it was time to leave them alone.

“Good night. If you need anything feel free to stop by, you both know the password.” He smiled and disappeared through the portrait hole. Draco and Hermione moved to sit back down on the couch and just breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe they could just be for awhile. They looked at each other and started laughing.

“So what is Skeeter really?” Draco asked.

“Oh now that is some story,” Hermione started, “So it was during the Triwizard Tournament.” She began. It was nice to have time to just be alone. Together. They could be themselves without worrying about what the others were thinking.

 

 

 

 

It was gearing towards Holiday Break. Being that she was living at the Burrow now, Hermione had no intention of leaving Hogwarts. She and Draco hadn’t really talked about their plans but she had heard him telling Blaise that his parents wanted him to spend the two weeks home. She assumed that he wouldn’t go, being that he was still not talking to them. They could have the whole school to themselves and she was bouncing at the thought of it. It was still a couple of weeks away so she knew that now was the time to say something. She walked over to the Slytherin table during breakfast and sat down. The stares were something she got used to, the fact that she’d sit there still bothered most of the students but she had been sitting there since the intervention ordeal, she didn’t want to be at the same table as them.

“So I was thinking about the break coming up,” she whispered to him. He frowned and looked away.

“Yeah it’s going to be awful,” he said with a sigh. She didn’t understand and just looked at him; her face must have told him that he failed to mention his plans to her already. “Oh right, I’m going home for break. My parents have insisted, threatening to remove me from Hogwarts completely, which apparently they can still do.” He turned his head to Blaise who wanted to talk about the Quittich match that was coming up.

Hermione didn’t really know what to say, she was disappointed. She had all these grand ideas for the two of them. They were doing so well. Finally they had plenty of time alone; people weren’t hounding them every second. She didn’t see any more stories in the paper and his parents couldn’t bother them either. Now she’d have to spend two weeks either at the Burrow with Ron or at Hogwarts alone. She swallowed. She suddenly wasn’t that hungry.

“Oh. Um, alright then. I, guess I’ll just go home with the Weasley’s then.” She said with a sigh. Harry and Ginny would be there. She was sure that Ron would be smart enough to leave her alone. Draco just looked at her like she had slapped him and she narrowed her eyes at him. “What do you have to be pissed about? You didn’t just spend the last three days planning a nice two weeks for us now did you? No. You didn’t even bother to tell me you were going home. So don’t even get upset with me.” She bit, her voice staying low enough that no one could hear her. She stood up and grabbed her bag.

“I have to study,” she said and stormed out of the Great Hall. The door slamming shut, causing Draco to flinch.

“Good job, mate. You didn’t tell her?” Blaise said and Draco just looked down at his table.

“I…I was going to,” he said lamely and his friend just snorted. He didn’t want to hurt her, he knew that she had planned to stay and he wanted more than anything to do the same but if he did than he’d have to leave Hogwarts for good and a price of two weeks seemed easier than months apart. He hadn’t noticed that Ginny had followed Hermione out when he pushed his food away and got up to search for her.

 

 

“What if he is making this up? I mean what if he just doesn’t want to spend all that time with me?” Hermione said through tears in an empty classroom. Ginny had her arm around her shoulders and she was doing her best to comfort her friend.

“If that was the case you wouldn’t still be together. Malfoy doesn’t strike me as the type not to tell a girl where to stuff it if he doesn’t want to be with him. He adores you. It’s obvious. He looked like he wanted to puke when he was telling you. I could see something was up even if I didn’t know what was really going on.” Ginny knew that Draco cared a lot about Hermione. If he didn’t tell her it was for a good reason and not to simply be secretive.

“But why didn’t he tell me Gin?”

“You said that if he didn’t go his parents would have pulled him out of Hogwarts?” Hermione only nodded through her hands at Ginny’s words. “Well maybe a sacrifice of two weeks isn’t as bad as the thought of spending the rest of the year without you.” Ginny gave her friends shoulders a squeeze and Hermione looked up at her.

“I just…I had all these plans Gin. I mean I was going to tell him…” she swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous.

“Tell him what?” Ginny asked.

“That I was falling for him. That I wanted us to.. Oh Merlin’s Beard don’t make me say it,” her face lit up in red and she covered it with her hands. Ginny just grinned.

“Oh. Oooohh. Well then, you two still can um have that conversation you know.” Ginny said attempting to reassure Hermione.

Draco was standing outside the door, his heart was pounding. He didn’t expect to find her so easily and when he approached he wasn’t expecting to hear what Hermione wanted to tell him. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move, hoping that he’d find the ability before the two girls left the room. He couldn’t imagine how horrified Hermione would be if she knew he could hear them. He knew he should just walk away but her voice kept him rooted in the spot.

“Oh yes, just before he goes. That’s romantic,” Hermione sighed, her eyes rolled at Ginny.

“Doesn’t mean that anything needs to happen right then but you can explain why the news upset you so much. Tell him how you feel and that when he comes back you two can…you know.” Ginny laughed, knowing that if she said it Hermione would become more embarrassed.

“I can’t do that. Maybe it’s a mistake. I mean we’ve only been dating for a few months now. That’s too soon isn’t it?” Hermione didn’t know what to do. Ginny just looked at her.

“We survived a war. We aren’t little kids anymore. It’s only too soon if you feel it’s too soon. If you wanted to in the first place I’d say you are going at the pace you feel comfortable. But remember that doesn’t mean that he’ll be ready. Not to say he wouldn’t want to but he may think you are doing it for other reasons. Like you are afraid to lose him and then you’ll regret it. They get all sorts of ideas when they assume you don’t really want to do it.” She said and Hermione just looked at her.

“Wait you and…Harry have?” Ginny just grinned. Draco realized that he needed to go. He places a silencing charm on the room so that they couldn’t be overheard and he forced his legs to move. He had to go to his room. He needed to think about what she said. What they both said before he saw Hermione again

Hermione took her time going back to the Heads rooms. She didn’t know if Draco would be there but she knew that Ginny was right. Just because they’d be apart for two weeks didn’t mean their relationship was over. They could handle it, she just knew it. She also knew that she did have to tell him why she was so upset. He was probably worried that Ron would try and change her mind or that maybe she’d change it on her own and she understood those kinds of worries. She was outside the portrait when her world went black with a pain in her head and she only had enough time to see that the person in the portrait today was gone.


	14. Save Her

Hermione lifted her head to her head as she started to come to. She felt cold; the ground she was on was hard. She didn’t know where she was but she didn’t have a good feeling about it. She tried sitting up but found that she felt sick to her stomach and laid back down. She heard the scuffling of feet on the floor by her and she tensed.

“The Mudblood stirs. Hello,” said a voice. It was familiar but different. She didn’t understand what was going on. She just knew that Draco was going to be worried about her, that he’d have to find her friends. Would he?

“Who…who are you?” she coughed out. Her throat felt extremely dry. She wondered just how long she’d been out. Her body felt stiff so either she was drugged or she’d been out for several days.

“That’s not something you need to know,” said the voice and Hermione felt like if she could get the person to talk more she’d figure it out. It was starting to sound like a girl. Who would do this to her? She thought of Lavender as the prime suspect but how would she be able to pull something like this off.

“Considering you have me trapped here, I’d say it would be something I need to know,” Hermione was trying to distract her captor.

“You were always such a know-it-all pain in the arse,” and as the words registered with Hermione she realized who it was.

“Skeeter?!” she all but yelled. “Why? Why are you doing this?” Hermione tried again to sit up but this time Skeeter was too fast and pinned her down, her wand pointed at her chest.

“Not so fast. So you’ve figured me out. Well that’s okay because when I’m done everyone is going to think your sweet little boyfriend is to blame. He’ll get thrown in Azkaban and you’ll be dead. Win win for me.” She cackled and Hermione felt actually scared of her for the first time.

 

“I’m telling you. Someone took her. She doesn’t just not come back to the dorm.” Draco was pleading with Harry when Dumbledore and McGonagall came around the corner. They looked spooked and Harry stepped in front of them.

“Professor?” Harry asked, causing the two to stop and look between the boys.

“Hermione has been taken.” He said and Draco just glared at Harry.

“I told you something was wrong.” He whispered. “Do you know who took her?”

“Snape was in the portrait, he saw a woman hit Hermione over the head as she was about to enter. He couldn’t see who it was but that she somehow was able to apparate from there. The wards have been broken. We are working to figure out who would have done this and where she’d be.” He said before the professors continued down the hall. Harry and Draco just stood there, unsure of what to do.

“She’ll…she’ll be okay. She’s strong. She’s smart,” Draco didn’t know why he said it but he felt like they both needed the reassurance. Harry looked at him, a pained look on his face and he nodded.

“I’m sorry I should have just believed you,” he shook his head. “Do you think your parents?” he didn’t like asking but he felt that it needed to be questioned.

“They aren’t stupid. Taking her is a one way ticket to death. They don’t want that. No matter how mad they are they wouldn’t touch her.” He knew it deep down but he’d let his parents know. If they knew something he was sure that he could tell they were lying to him.

“Come on, let’s go tell the others. I’ll make sure Ron doesn’t hit you,” he said with a grin and they headed off in search of their friends.

 

 

Hermione felt her stomach hurt with hunger but she refused to eat what was brought to her. She was locked in a dungeon and she wondered if the Malfoy’s knew that she was down here. They were the only wizarding family that she knew of that had dungeons to begin with. Her mind drifted to Draco and she smiled thinking of him trying to find her. She knew he’d be trying. She hoped that everyone else wasn’t giving him a hard time. She couldn’t keep her eyes open anymore and she drifted asleep.

 

 

It was the last week of school before the break and Draco hadn’t been able to focus. They hadn’t found Hermione and most people, even her old friends assumed she wasn’t coming back. The only ones still speaking to him were Harry and Ginny because everyone else thought he’d done something to her. There were clues popping up around him to blame him and every one he took to Dumbledore who gave him Veritaserum to know that he hadn’t had anything to do with her disappearance. His parents didn’t write back which he didn’t like, it either meant they didn’t care or they had something to do with it.

Draco was sitting on his bed thinking about that day. When he had hidden away in his room instead of being with her. He could have pretending to find them, knock on the door and they would have been together. She would still be here and he wouldn’t feel like he let her down. He thought about her words and he realized that he loved her already. That once she came back he’d never let her go. He just wanted her back. He needed her back.

His family owl swooped into his open window and he grabbed the letter. The owl flew off and he wondered just what his parents had said if they knew he wouldn’t want to respond. He opened the letter and as he read he felt back onto his bed.

_  
Dearest Draco,_

_I am writing to you in secret, your father is unaware of this. He can’t know. He is the reason that she was taken. He’s pretending he knows nothing but he has been over proctective of that wing of the house. You know the one. I have a strong feeling you will find her there but hurry, I do not know how long she’s been down there and I do not know who’s been watching over her. It hasn’t been your father._

_Be careful._

_Your mother_

Draco bolted up and ran. He wouldn’t stop running until he got the letter to Dumbledore. He could save her. He knew that he could.


	15. A Rescue

Hermione felt a blinding light, she held her hand up to her eyes, trying to keep the light away. She heard sounds, maybe voices but they were muffled. She had spent the night before being subject to the cruciatis curse. Suddenly she had arms wrapping around her with what felt like a blanket. She blinked several times until she could see the person who was carrying her out. Draco. She let out a sigh of relief and promptly passing out.

 

 

Draco was sitting next to her hospital wing bed and refused to move. No matter who it was that demanded it he demanded right back. In his mind this was his fault and he wasn’t going to let her be alone. Especially not after all that had happened. He heard the door open and looked up to see Harry enter with a frown on his face.

“Any change?” he asked and Draco just shook his head. Since they had rescued her, Hermione had been in what Harry called a coma. She was alive, but she wasn’t awake. Harry told him to talk to her because she could hear him and it might help wake her up but he hadn’t found the right words. Ones that told her he was sorry that his father had a hand in what had happened, that he was sure he was falling in love with her, that he thought they should not see each other because he would only cause her harm being with her. It all didn’t seem right. She needed to be encouraged to wake up not anything less.

“I thought I could save her and she’d be okay. That she wouldn’t be that hurt, now all I feel is guilt.” Draco said, his voice choking lightly on his words. “If I had just done what he wanted, this wouldn’t have happened to her. She’d be okay.” He wanted to cry but held it together not wanting Harry to see him weak. He still had some pride after all.

“It isn’t your fault and she won’t blame you. She’ll thank you for saving her. She’ll hug you for being there. For not giving up.” Harry put his hand on Draco’s shoulder. He moved over to Hermione’s bed and kissed her forehead. “You should sleep. She’d want you to be healthy you know.” Harry said before he left the hospital wing. Draco rubbed his face and looked over at her. She deserved so much better, why did he have to kiss her in the first place.

 

 

Ron was sitting in the common room, Lavender was trying her best to get back with him but all he could think about was how this was all the ferrets fault. Hermione wouldn’t have been hurt if it wasn’t for him. He felt an anger that he hadn’t felt before and all he wanted to do was beat Malfoy to a pulp. Hermione didn’t deserve that. She was better than Malfoy. Lavender huffed and walked away, obviously taking the hint so Ron headed for the hospital wing. He was sick and tired of whatever game Malfoy was playing to get Hermione to like him. Now he’d save her from him, so what if Malfoy got hurt. She wouldn’t care once she woke up to find out it was his father that had her taken.

Harry saw Ron walking with a purpose that he hadn’t seen before. “Ron. What are you doing?” he stopped in front of his friend but Ron moved around him.

“I’m about to teach a ferret a lesson,” he growled and Harry followed hoping to stop his friend from making a huge mistake.

“You can’t hurt him. She’ll never forgive you,” Harry said. Ron turned around to glare at his friend.

“Me? What about him? He did this,” Ron bit out before continuing on his way.

“No. His father did, Draco saved her,” Harry said.

“Oh sure. How convenient. He probably planned it all along and Hermione is too wrapped up in him to see what he’s doing. Well I will make sure that he can’t use her in his little mind games. Once a deatheater always a deatheater.”

Harry stopped walking, there was no way that he could stop his friend, not with words at least, but he would go to Dumbledore and hope that they could stop Ron before he hurt Draco too much. He ran as fast as his legs to carry him.

“Malfoy!” Ron yelled as he burst through the door. Draco stood up at the sound of Ron’s voice. He could see the that this wasn’t a nice social visit. Ron blamed Draco and he intended to do something about it.

“What do you want Weasel?” he snarled. He stood between Ron and Hermione.

“You are going to pay for what you did to Hermione,” Ron pulled his fist back and Draco didn’t stop him. There wasn’t any way that he could hurt Ron. Hermione wouldn’t approve of it and Draco thought that he deserved this just as much as Ron did. Draco took a step back at the hit and shook his head for a second.

“If you want to fight, we need to leave here,” Draco said, walking towards the door. Ron however didn’t seem to want to think clearly and grabbed his robes. He pulled with one quick tug and Draco fell to the floor not expecting it. Ron didn’t care where it was or who would find him. He saw red and Malfoy needed to pay right then and there. He got on top of Malfoy and just kept punching. He could have used curses or spells but Ron needed to do this with his hands. It was the only way. Draco just laid there and let himself get hit, he wasn’t going to fight back.

“Why aren't you fighting me!?” Ron yelled. Draco didn’t say a word. This was his punishment and if he died at least he was able to save her first.

Harry had managed to get Dumbledore and they were currently trying to get to the Hospital Wing as fast as they could. They heard the yelling and the sound of bones breaking. They opened the doors to find Ron on top of Draco. There was blood everywhere and Draco didn’t look conscious anymore, but Ron just kept hitting him. It would be a miracle if Draco came out of it okay. Harry was in shock, he couldn’t move. Dumbledore was about to throw Ron from Draco.

“Ronald Billius Weasley you get off of him right now!” Hermione said from her bed. Harry and Dumbledore looked up to see a very angry Hermione trying to get out of her bed to rescue her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ron...I'm always back and forth on whether I like him or not. He's a bit over the top but he's got anger issues in most stories so I went with it lol


	16. What doesn't hurt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I had already written...in going to read through the whole thing and start the next, I haven't written a chapter since 2014 so it's gonna take a bit. 
> 
> Read and review. Post comments. Throw me some kudos while you wait..that would be kinda awesome

Harry rushed over to help Hermione get up; while her legs were wobbly she managed to walk enough to sit next to an unconscious Draco. He was still breathing and though he looked pretty bad he could have looked worse to her. She felt as if her heart was breaking, seeing him like that. Madame Pomfrey walked in and gasped. She rushed to Draco’s side, Hermione moved away enough so that he could be moved to a bed. She remained on the floor with her hands in her lap. Ron, who finally came out of his temper fog, kneeled down next to her. He put one of his bloody hands on her and she flinched away from him.

“You could have killed him,” she said barely above a whisper. She couldn’t look at the man that she had once felt something for. “Why? Why would you do that?” she looked up at him. Her eyes full of pain but also anger.

“If it wasn’t for him you wouldn’t have been taken!” he argued. She just sighed and shook her head. She looked to Harry and he helped her stand. Together they wobbled over to where Draco was laying; Harry moved a chair for her to sit next to him. She took his hand and held it tightly. Ron just watched, finding himself still angry. Why was she taking his side? Why was she holding his hand? He came over and tried to tug her out of the chair. “You need to rest Hermione. Go back to your bed.” He spoke as if he was in charge of her and that ticked her off.

“Who exactly do you think you are Ronald? You just beat my boyfriend to a pulp because you are jealous. Jealous! It’s ridiculous. It isn’t Draco’s fault I was taken. Rita Skeeter took me!” she bit back before looking at Draco.

“Hermione you were found in the Malfoy Manor dungeons. Malfoy’s father allowed you to be hurt and tortured there.” Ron tried again to pull her away. Harry stepped up and grabbed his arm.

“Leave her be. She just woke up, to see you doing this. She doesn’t need all the bloody details now,” he said, shaking his head. Dumbledore cleared his throat and they all looked up at him. Madame Pomfrey moved away from Draco.

“He’s got a fracture around his eye. Nothing that I can’t take care of but it will take time. You,” she said pointing to Ron. “Leave. Now.” She walked away and went to get whatever it was that she needed.

“Ronald Weasley, you are to go directly to my office. Harry you make sure he gets there. I will inform Miss Granger of the details of her capture,” he said in that voice that meant there wasn’t room to argue. Ron just stared at Hermione for a moment before he walked away, Harry following to make sure he didn’t end up hurting himself in the process. 

Dumbledore took another chair and sat beside Hermione. She didn’t want to believe that that was where she had been held. She knew that Draco had nothing to do with it but that didn’t make it easier to know that his father really hated her that much.

“What happened?” she asked, her voice sounding broken, she knew she would be crying soon.

“Skeeter took you before you entered the Head’s rooms. She offered Mr. Malfoy a lot of money to use his residence but under Vertiserum he was unaware that it was you she was torturing. Draco’s mother learned that she was there and made the assumption he had something to do with it so she warned Draco. He told me and we came to rescue you. While he went down to get you, I questioned his father. He was shocked and saddened that you were down there.” He stopped and Hermione didn’t know what to think.

“What are you going to do with Ron?” she asked. She looked at him for a moment, her hand holding Draco’s tightly.

“His actions deserve an expelling but I’d like to know what Draco wants us to do.” He said looking at Draco.

“But he can’t ta-” she started until she heard Draco begin coughing. “How did you know he’d wake up?” she asked.

“What happened?” Draco asked, his head was killing him and he couldn’t open his right eye at all. He looked between them. “Hermione?” he asked suddenly looking as if he was going to cry. He put his head back on the pillow and took a few breaths.

“Mr. Malfoy, Ronald Weasley attacked you. Do you wish to press any sort of charges against him?” Dumbledore stood up and moved to the other side of the bed. Draco simply shook his head lightly.

“No. Just give him detention or something. I’m fine. Don’t, don’t expel him or have him arrested. It’s fine.” He said before he started coughing again.

“Draco! He could have killed you. He should be punished more than that!” Hermione was about to stand but her legs were too wobbly and she just fell slightly back into the chair.

“I deserved it. It’s…really Professor just let it go.” He didn’t look at the man but Dumbledore nodded.

“I will leave you two, I’m sure Mr. Potter will be visiting but Mr. Weasley will not be allowed back in the wing whilst you two are here.” He gave a short nod to Hermione and moved out of the room. Hermione was just left unsure of what to say now. How could he think he deserved to be beat like that? She started to cry then. Full on tears, she cried because of what happened to her but more because Draco thought so poorly of himself.

“Please don’t cry,” she heard him say. She sniffled and wiped her eyes. She wasn’t this weak she had to show him. She had to tell him, really tell him how she felt.

“You don’t deserve this Draco. As much as I once loved Ron, what he did was horribly wrong. I woke up at his yelling at you. When I saw what he was doing I wanted to kill him myself. You can’t really let this go. You can’t.” she pleaded. He pulled his hand away and turned his head away.

“I can and I will. Why don’t you leave me be Granger. I need to sleep,” he said in his old cold tone. She just stared at him. He only said his last name but he might as well have called her a mudblood again. It was just as much of a stab in her heart.

“I see. I’m sorry to keep you awake Malfoy,” she took her time getting up but not because she wanted to, she couldn’t walk fast. She made it around the bed and he just watched her. She looked so fragile and it was his fault. She hobbled a couple of steps before she felt and just sat there. Tears streaming down her face because now not only was he being so cold but her ankle hurt. She knew what he was doing. She understood that he cared enough to think that this was what needed to happen; they didn’t call her the brightest witch of her age for nothing. She just didn’t like it. Draco sat up faster than he should have but didn’t care. He climbed off the bed and sat down beside her.

His arms came around her and he pulled her close. He couldn’t do it. It was too much of a coward to really let her go. He needed her, simple as that.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered into her hair. “I’m sorry he did this to you,” she pulled back to look at him.

“Draco your father didn’t touch me. He didn’t even know I was there. Skeeter is the one that did all this.” She said her hand coming to touch his face. “Dumbledore talked to him while you were finding me. He was upset I guess that I was being harmed.”

“My father didn’t…” he just looked at her. His head started pounding but he ignored it.

“No. Look, I understand that you want to blame yourself for all this but you can’t. Please get back in bed, I’ll go back in mine and we both can get some sleep.” She leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. They worked together to stand but instead of going separate ways Draco pulled her over to his bed. They settled down together and they both fell fast asleep.

 

 

“I can’t believe you had the gall to bring that filth into my home without telling me!” Lucius Malfoy yelled as he hit Rita Skeeter with a curse that had her writhing in pain on the floor. “You are lucky she didn’t die.” He said simply. He didn’t care particularly but he’d be in serious trouble if it had happened whether he knew of it or not because he permitted Skeeter into his home. An owl came to rest on his desk and has he read the parchment he rushed out of the room not caring that she was left on the floor. He didn’t realize the letter dropped in front of her and as the pain stop she reached over to grab and read it. 

_  
Mr and Mrs Malfoy,_

_I regret to inform you that your son has been injured and is currently in the hospital wing. If you both wish to see him, come immediately._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Headmaster of Hogwarts


End file.
